Baby got Back
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Stardust taunts Randy and instead of blowing up, the Vipers strikes in a very delicious way. RanStar. MxM. Slash. mentions of Mpreg and present Mpreg. CANDY Slash!


**Baby got Back**

**Summary: **** Stardust taunts Randy and instead of blowing up, the Vipers strikes in a very delicious way. RanStar. MxM. Slash. mentions of Mpreg and present Mpreg. CANDY SLASH**

**A/N: Felt like writing some RanStar, formerly Candy pairing. Hope you like.**

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't Randy _'the ass kisser'_ Orton."

Randy snorted then turned around to come face-to-face with Cody Rhodes.

"Cody," He greeted evenly.

'Cody' glared at him.

"Its Stardust to you, Orton!"

Randy huffed then chuckled before replying teasingly, "That wasn't what you were saying while I plowed you from behind."

Stardust gritted his teeth then calmly walked forward and glared right into Randy's eyes then pushed the other man backwards with all the strength he could muster and Randy's eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled backwards and almost fell on his ass if it wasn't for him standing close to the wall.

"Well, someone's in a prissy mood. What did I do to gain your affection tonight?" He mocked.

"Shut up, you good for nothing fucker!" He hissed, hands balling at his sides as he restrained himself from punching Randy's face in.

"Aww, kitty got claws. Come on, baby. Why fight when you could be riding this di-"

Randy was cut off abruptly when Stardust threw himself forward and collided into him, throwing them both to the hard floor where the other tried to punch him unsuccessfully in the face.

"Shut up, Randy! Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"Like what?" The man asked calmly, dodging the fast swipes aimed at his face.

Stardust growled then pulled his hands out of Randy's and tried putting them around the other's neck.

"Don't speak to me as if I'm some cheap whore looking for a good time. I may not be worth much to you but don't you dear speak to me so disrespectfully," He growled, teeth grinding together and hands balled tight into fists.

Randy immediately halted their movement with a brief tightening of his hands and the furrowing of his brows.

"Who the fuck gave you that impression? Codes you know I fucking love you. I would never disrespect you by even comparing you to a whore," He stated defensively.

Stardust only glared at him and managed to pull his hands out of Randy's grip where he got up off the other man and turned around, preparing to leave the room when he was pulled back onto a hard, muscled chest.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you explain to me exactly who put those thought in your head," Randy growled into his ear.

Stardust only huffed and remained silent.

"Codes, Baby, you know I love you, for fucks sake, you're the mother of my child! After 5 years of marriage, why are fuck do you think that I'm using you? Haven't I showed you how much I love you time and time again?! Isn't it enough for you?! Cody, answer me!"

Cody winced when randy tightened his arms and what Randy wasn't expecting was for Cody to start crying.

"Well excuse me for being emotional, you asshole!" Cody screeched, struggling in Randy's grip.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and he loosened his grip on Cody then turned the other man in his arms around to face him; He then cupped Cody's cheeks tenderly then raised watery eyes to look at him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm fucking pregnant and I feel so fat even if I haven't gained any weight yet," He sobbed.

Randy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"P-pregnant... B-But... The fuck!"

Cody only started crying louder and wiggled in his grip.

Randy swallowed deeply and pulled the other man to his chest and began tenderly running his fingers through Cody's now regrown hair to calm him down.

"Oh, baby, that's wonderful news. You look so good right now and always. You know I love you," He murmured lovingly into the other's ear.

Before Cody could reply, Randy began sucking on his neck, biting and soothing the tender skin.

"You taste so good, Baby. Just look at you, you're glowing," He soothed.

Cody moaned lowly and tightened his grip on Randy by throwing his arms around the other man's neck.

"Y-You mean that?" He asked softly.

Randy smiled against his skin and nodded.

"Of course I do, sweetheart."

Cody giggled when Randy squeezed his arse.

"Why don't you show me just how tasty you find me?" He asked teasingly.

Randy smirked then nipped Cody's bottom lip.

"Hmm, rather daring aren't we?" He teased.

Cody only jumped up startling Randy but having the desired effect when the man immediately placed his hands under his ass to keep him up while Cody wrapped his legs around Randy's waist; He giggled then pushed his butt down against Randy's rising erection causing the man to groan.

"How's that for daring, baby?" He said seductively.

Randy chuckled lowly then moved his head forward until their nose were touching then he captured Cody's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs," He murmured against his husband's lips before he pulled back and began walking upstairs to their bedroom, for once happy that their son was at John's house.

* * *

**A/N: yes, I know! I had no right to end it there without putting in some hard SMUT but I'm feeling rather evil now so there.. hehe.. sorry. Please Read and Review**


End file.
